


on and away

by Lisky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You thought I was never coming back.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Red comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on and away

“You thought I was never coming back.”

It does sound terrible when put… well, any way you put it, really. It only sounds bad when you say it aloud, Green ironizes.

“Did you even look for me?”

“Would it have mattered? You were not anywhere I could reach.”

That seems to take Red aback, and maybe Green himself as well. He didn’t think his reaction would be anything but relief and guilt and wonder when Red finally came back from… wherever. He doesn’t want to hear this story.

Instead, all he feels is annoyed and exhausted.

It must show on his face, because Red furrows his brow, in that cute way Green thought he missed, and tilts his head to the side slightly.

“Are you angry?”

“Am I angry, he asks. No, I’m not angry.”

“This is not how I thought things would go.”

He looks lost. Green wants to laughs, but he can’t find him in itself to resent Red for not understanding what Green was put through. He was never the best at guessing, or feelings, or other people.

Red is still frowning at him.

“You’re doing this thing again. You’re thinking of something and you’re not saying anything.”

“Maybe I picked that up from you.”

“No. You never used to do that,” Red mutters. “You’ve _changed_ ,” and it’s almost accusing.

Green has no response to that. To his surprise, he doesn’t find a shred of culpability in himself, nor any need to justify anything. Things out of their control happened to both of them. Things that mattered then don’t have the same weight nowadays. Green just isn’t that kid anymore, he realizes. Maybe Red still is, just as monolithic as he ever was when they were children together. Where time eroded most people to reveal vastly different layers and unique internal structures, Red had only ever seemed to get blunter, as if already polished to his core.

“You look the same, now that I think about it. I hope you actually aged up, because everyone here certainly did.”

“We both grew up.”

“And apart.”

Red only watches him. As always, he has nothing to say. Green picks up Eevee, still preening from her victory, and she settles comfortably in his arms, nuzzling his chest.

He gets moving.


End file.
